<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One grandparent and their grandchild. by ClueingforBEGGs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127484">One grandparent and their grandchild.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs'>ClueingforBEGGs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Episode: s01e01 Rose, Episode: s07e08 The Rings of Akhaten, Episode: s10e01 The Pilot, Gen, Post-Serial: s129 The Five Doctors, Series Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series rewrite where Susan starts travelling with the Doctor again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The many doctors, and their grandchild.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m probably going to write this not in order and re-order the chapters later. Some serials/episodes may not be done, Stone because they’re pre- Susan rejoining her grandparent, some because I can’t find the serial so don’t know what happens (hopefully not many/any of these) and others because I just don’t want to do the serial (there will be no Talons, for example, because it’s racist, others may not be done because I don’t see how Susan’s presence would impact on the plot)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Susan and the Doctor catch up on what’s happened since they left her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they see her again it’s clear that for her, they left a long time ago.</p><p>Whilst it’s been, well, not that long for them, Susan’s clearly a lot older now.</p><p>They catch up on everything. It takes time, but is clearly aided by Susan’s amazing telepathic skills.</p><p>She would have been someone important back home... Someone important but ruthless. Not the bright, happy young woman stood in front of them, with 70-odd years of being a mother, a grandmother, even, in the 22nd century behind her.</p><p>Her husband dead, his life gone in a flash. They hadn’t thought about it, at the time. No, they wanted her somewhere safe, to be happy, to love, to live, like...</p><p>Like she wouldn’t get a chance to do if they hadn’t taken her.</p><p>And so, once again, they raised a hand towards her, saying, in the language of their people</p><p>‘Come with me, Arkytior, travel with me. I can show you the universe, Beyond your imagination.’</p><p>And once again she came with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time war is over, and there’s an auton invasion going on in the 21st century.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode name changed to Roses because, well, that’s what Arkytior means.</p><p>Chapter doesn’t cover every scene, especially the ones where the Doctor and Susan aren’t present (it does, however, cover one.) any missing break points will be added later, it’s hard to do them on the phone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down in the basement, Rose Tyler held the bag of lottery money, backing away from the shop window dummy as it raised its arm.</p><p>In the distance, a television, or perhaps a radio made some sound, someone cheering, maybe?</p><p>‘Hello?’</p><p>No response. She turned back to the dummy, backed against the wall.</p><p>‘This isn’t funny anymore!’ She yelled, and someone took her hand.</p><p>A woman, about her age. Behind her, a man held open a door. He gestured with his head towards the door. ‘Run!’</p><p>The woman pulled her away, and she was running. The man then slammed the door shut, grabbing her other hand.</p><p>The two strangers pulled her into a lift, the woman pressing the door close button. It closed on the dummy’s arm.</p><p>‘Grandpa!’ Yelled the woman. Grandpa? He wasn’t old enough to be a grandfather, surely? And anyway, they looked very different. But nevertheless, the man responded, holding something to the buttons, making a whirring noise.</p><p>Meanwhile the woman started pulling on the arm, the man joining her shortly after. And together they pulled it off, the man tossing it to his granddaughter. Rose gasped, then, once her shock cleared, realised that the end of the arm was smooth plastic.</p><p>‘Very nice trick.’ She commented, sarcastically, ‘What’s going on? Are they students?’</p><p>Both people looked shocked, turning to her. ‘Students?’</p><p>‘Why would it be students?’ Asked the man.</p><p>‘Well, because that’s what students do. They pull pranks. And there’s too many for them to not be students.’</p><p>‘Good point, makes sense.’ The man said.</p><p>‘But they’re not students.’ The woman grinned.</p><p>The man nodded, before dragging Rose out of the lift. ‘They’re aliens,’ he said, before jamming the lift mechanism with the whirring device. ‘Living plastic, they’ve invaded the building, so I have to do this.’ He held up a bomb. ‘Susan, you escort them out. Go and get them some beans in toast, and don’t worry about me.’ He grinned. ‘I might die, but I’ll be fine.’</p><p>The woman, Susan, escorted her outside. ‘They’re the Doctor, by the way.’ She said.</p><p>‘Who?’</p><p>‘My grandparent, they’re the Doctor.’</p><p>‘They.’ Rose repeated.</p><p>‘Yes, they. Singular they.’</p><p>Rose made a mental note of this.</p><p>‘What’s your name?’</p><p>‘Rose.’</p><p>‘No way!’ Susan smiled.</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Oh nothing, this is where I leave you.’ Susan said, turning off, leaving Rose alone.</p><p>She turned back, sighing. Some mechanical noise started up down the side road, and Rose turned to see that a blue box had disappeared.</p><p>Then she remembered the bomb.</p><p>Running down the road she ducked away just before Henriks went up in flames.</p>
<hr/><p>Rose had no job to go to, nothing to do, and her mother was being really, really annoying.</p><p>So it was basically a normal weekend, aside from not being a weekend it wasn’t a weekend. And there was a cat trying to get in. Rose stood up, heading over to the door. To her surprise, the cat flap was hiding a man. No, not a man. She knew this person, they were-</p><p>‘What are you doing here?’</p><p>‘I live here.’</p><p>‘Well, what do you do that for?’ Said the not-man, as their grandchild pushed her way past Rose.</p><p>‘Cause I do?’</p><p>Jackie was surprised to find a strange woman in her mid 20’s in her doorway. ‘Friend of Rose, are you?’</p><p>‘Old school friend’ lied Susan, ‘I heard what happened, thought I’d visit.’</p><p>Jackie nodded,‘Rose is in the kitchen.’ She said, before looking at the person behind her.</p><p>Susan joined Rose in the kitchen. The human woman was busying herself making a cup of tea. Unnoticed, she started checking in everything.</p><p>Her grandparent entered the living room, and she could hear them talking to Rose. ‘Could be worse, look at the ears, though.’</p><p>She smiled slightly. Just like them, to find fault with their new body. She, meanwhile, was glad that this body was back to biologically female. She didn’t like the last one at all.</p><p>Then there was some sort of commotion from the living room, and she ran in to find them being strangled by an auton arm.</p><p>‘Grandpa!’ She yelled, grasping the arm. She and Rose pulled, to no use. ‘Sonic it!’ She yelled, and then she started searching through their pockets.</p><p>She found it first and assumed the device at them seconds before Rose managed to pull the two of them crashing down on the table. Rose, having held on to the arm, yanking it, fell away from the table, fell backwards, out of harm's way. Her grandparent, however, crashed into the table, smashing it.</p><p>She pulled them up, they grabbed the arm, and the two of them ran away, followed by Rose, who dodged her mother on the way out.</p>
<hr/><p>‘It’s hard to order them, the Doctor. It helps that there’s always a woman with them’ says the man she’s met. ‘Your one is nine, I think. The first Doctor with the fourth Unknown Woman.’ Clive seemed to know both a lot about what he was talking about, and very little.</p><p>‘She’s called Susan. She’s their granddaughter. I know that much.’</p><p>He nods at her. ‘I think that’s a ruse. I don’t think she’s Susan or their granddaughter. Whatever this Doctor goes, there’s always one constant companion with them, other than her.’</p><p>‘Who?’</p><p>‘Death.’ Clive sighed, putting his pictures back.</p><p>The restaurant was strangely empty, with only one woman seated, her back to them. It has been busier when they came in, what happened to everyone? Even the waiters had left.</p><p>‘Your champagne.’</p><p>‘We didn’t order any.’</p><p>‘Your champagne.’</p><p>‘I said-‘ plastic Mickey broke off. ‘The Doctor.’</p><p>The one woman in the restaurant stood up, turning around. To Rose's surprise, it was Susan. 'I've emptied the restaurant, grandpa.'</p><p>'Good girl.' the Doctor, said, before turning back to Mickey. 'Let's toast the happy couple, shall we?' They popped the cork from the bottle, and it sped across the air, into Mickey's face.</p><p>Mickey absorbed it and spat it out.</p><p>'Grandpa!' Susan yelled, and Rose jumped backwards, away from Mickey.</p><p>'To the TARDIS!' the Doctor shouted, pulling Mickey's head off. Rose smashed the fire alarm, which... Did nothing. Aside from making a noise. Mickey, the head, was yelling, whilst his body was stumbling about. The Doctor and Susan were already running, and Rose didn't know what to do other than follow them.</p><p>When she got outside the Doctor was standing in front of a blue box. Susan was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>'What have you done with her?'</p><p>The Doctor turned around, surprise evident on their face. 'Oh, it's you.'</p><p>'Where is she! Where's Mickey's head! Can't you get us out of here!'</p><p>'Course I can!' The Doctor grinned, leaning on the box. 'In here.'</p><p>'In a stupid box!'</p><p>'Don't listen to the mean girl.' The Doctor said, in that tone of voice normally used by pet owners to their pets, stroking the box, then, with one fluid movement, they pushed the door open and stepped inside.</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes. But if she was going to die here, then she might as well tell the Doctor exactly what she thought of them. So she ran into the box.</p><p>She ran into a... Not a box.</p><p>Susan stood at a hexagonal console which Mickey's head had been plugged into. She was making some noises, complex, linguistic. Well, sure of. It was more like combination of some sort of singing with a few consonants thrown in. Rose didn't know what it was, but it wasn't English. Didn't even sound human. Except for the last word;</p><p>'Grandparent, I've started tracing the source of the signal.' She said in Gallifreyan. 'Somewhere in...' she switched to English 'London.'</p><p>Rose ran out. She ran around the box, realising it was just a box, then back inside. Not a box. </p><p>'It's bigger on the inside.' she said, as she backed away from the door.</p><p>Susan looked up. 'Oh, Rose. Hello.' She straightened up, joining her grandparent on the gangway.</p><p>'Don't worry about Mickey, the assembled hoards of Genghis Kahn couldn't get through that door. And believe me, they've tried.' The Doctor folded their arms. </p><p>'You're aliens.'</p><p>'Yup.' said the Doctor.</p><p>'Are you okay with that?' Susan added.</p><p>'Er- yes.'</p><p>'You're in the TARDIS.' the Doctor said.</p><p>'I gathered, you told her to get in here.'</p><p>'It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.'</p><p>Rose looked confused. 'Acronyms don't usually use 'and' or 'in''</p><p>'Not on Earth, no.' Susan said. 'I didn't know that at the time. When I named it.'</p><p>'You named it?'</p><p>'Well, I came up with the English acronym for it. From the translation of the Gallifreyan.'</p><p>Rose nodded. 'Right. That's your language. Right?'</p><p>The Doctor glanced at Susan. 'This one's smart. I like her.'</p>
<hr/><p>The Doctor closed the doors and walked sullenly over to the console. Susan joined them at it. </p><p>TARDIS's were made to be flown by six people, not two, but after years of flying together, Susan was pretty sure that she was as good a pilot as six pilots.</p><p>Which made up for her grandparent's absolutely rubbish flying.</p><p>They barked orders at each other in Gallifreyan, rushing around the console. To Susan, it felt like she was flying herself. Much more fun than six people standing there would be. </p><p>They materialised somewhere. She looked up at her grandparent, and stared into their eyes. They looked tired.</p><p>'Is this about Rose?'</p><p>'I miss travelling with them.' They said. 'Humans.'</p><p>Susan smiled sadly. 'And to think of how you reacted when Ian and Barbara showed up.'</p><p>'Oi!' The Doctor looked slightly offended.</p><p>'You can't force her to join us. Not every human wants to travel in time and space. To be a wanderer in the fourth dimension.'</p><p>'Time!' </p><p>'What?' </p><p>'That's it! I forgot to mention it travels in time!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Runaway bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose has been stranded in a parallel universe, and someone new has just entered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘What!’</p><p>‘Who are you?’ Donna shouted</p><p>‘What!?’</p><p>‘Where am I!?’ She questioned the person in front of her</p><p>‘What?!’</p><p>‘What the hell is this place!?’ She yelled.</p><p>‘You can’t do that!’ The Doctor said in shock. ‘They can’t, can they?’ They turned to Susan.</p><p>‘Shouldn’t be able to. We’re in flight, this is impossible.’</p><p>‘We’re in flight, this is impossible.’ The Doctor repeated. ‘How did-‘</p><p>‘Tell me at once, where am I?’</p><p>‘The TARDIS’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘It’s called the TARDIS.’</p><p>‘That’s not even a word, you’re just saying things!’</p><p>Susan stepped forward. ‘It’s an acronym, I-‘</p><p>‘You kidnapped me, and put me in an acronym?’ The woman seemed offended, and Susan wondered if she knew what an acronym was.</p><p>‘Kidnapped?’</p><p>‘Well obviously, who’s paying, is it Nerys, this has Nerys written all over it.’</p><p>‘Who the hell is Nerys?’</p><p>‘Your best friend!’ Accused the woman.</p><p>‘Hold on, why are you dressed like that?’</p><p>‘I’m going ten pin bowling! What do you think! Halfway up the isle and you drugged me!’</p><p>‘The bowling isle?’ Susan asked.</p><p>‘The-‘ Donna gaped. For once, she was speechless. ‘I- I’m suing you, me and my husband, soon as he is my husband.’</p><p>With that, Donna turned to run down the ramp.</p><p>‘No, wait, stop her!’ The Doctor yelled, running after Donna. Susan also made a grab for her, but got brushed off.</p><p>Donna opened the doors to space.</p><p>‘You’re in space.’ Said the Doctor.</p><p>‘Outer space.’</p><p>‘This is our ship.’</p><p>‘How am I breathing?’ Donna whispered.</p><p>‘She’s protecting you.’</p><p>‘Who are you?’</p><p>‘In the Doctor. This is my grandchild. You can call her Susan.’</p><p>‘I’m Donna.’</p><p>‘Are you human?’</p><p>‘Is that an option? Yes, I am... It’s freezing.’</p><p>The Doctor slammed the doors.</p><p>‘You’re aliens.’</p><p>‘Yes. Now, as for how a human being could lock itself-‘</p><p>‘She!’</p><p>‘Herself, sorry. Subatomic bonding? DNA mixing? I don’t get it!’</p><p>Donna slapped them.</p><p>‘What was that for?’</p><p>‘Get me to the church!’</p>
<hr/><p>The cab had continued past where it should have turned left.</p><p>‘Oi, the church is that way!’ Donna shouted, pulling the Santa mall of the driver to reveal a robot.</p><p>‘Oh no... Help! Help! I’m being driven by a robot!’</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, the Doctor was flying the TARDIS down a motorway.</p><p>The same motorway, in fact.</p><p>‘Press that!’ They pointed to a button.</p><p>‘Pull that!’ Sudan yelled back, and the Doctor pulled a lever.</p><p>‘Twist this!’ They shouted, and their grandchild grinned, enjoying herself.</p><p>‘Keep her flying!’ The Doctor yelled, going over to the doors and opening them.</p><p>‘You are kidding me.’ Said Donna.</p><p>‘Open the door!’</p><p>‘Do what?’</p><p>‘The door! Open it!’</p><p>‘Grandpa, hurry up!’</p><p>‘I can’t, it’s locked!’</p><p>The Doctor sonicked the door ‘not anymore!’</p><p>‘Santa’s a robot!’</p><p>‘I know that! Jump!’</p><p>‘I’m in my wedding dress!’</p><p>‘Yes, you are, you look lovely, now jump!’</p><p>‘I’m not jumping in the motorway!’</p><p>‘Whatever that thing needs you for, is not good, so jump for your life!’</p><p>‘I can’t do it!’</p><p>‘Trust me.’</p><p>‘Is that what you said to your friend, the one who died?’</p><p>‘Yes, it is, and she’s alive. Now, jump!’</p><p>Donna jumped.</p><p>Donna jumped far enough to crash into the Doctor, knocking them over.</p><p>‘The doors!’ They yelled in Gallifreyan, and Susan flipped a switch. The doors slammed shut.</p>
<hr/><p>‘You had the reception without me?’</p><p>‘Donna, what happened?’</p><p>‘You had the repetition without me?’</p><p>‘Hi, I’m Susan, Susan Foreman. This my grandparent, the Doctor.’</p><p>‘They had the reception without me!’</p><p>‘Yes, I, I gathered.’ Said the Doctor. ‘I’m the Doctor, by the way.’</p><p>‘Why wouldn’t we have the reception? It was all paid for.’ Said one person.</p><p>‘Thanks, Nerys.’</p><p>‘I got your silly message in the end, ‘I’m on Earth.’ What were you on about?’ A woman said.</p><p>‘How did you do it?’</p><p>‘Where were you?’</p><p>‘Leave her alone.’ Said Susan. ‘What happened to her is none of your business, but it was no trick, and-‘</p><p>Susan stopped. So did everyone else. Donna was sobbing into a man’s shoulders.</p><p>She winked at Susan and the Doctor.</p>
<hr/><p>They’d been joined by Donna’s husband. Well, sort of husband. Which, they supposed, was alright. At least he cared for her.</p><p>‘Me and Susan can handle it from here.’ The Doctor informed the two humans.</p><p>‘No chance, Martians, I’m not letting you two out of my sight.’</p><p>They shared a look with Susan. Actually, it was a short telepathic conversation, thanks mainly to Susan’s incredible telepathic skills. Well, they said incredible, really, they were more up to what other Time Lords could do. The Doctor just wasn’t so good.</p><p>‘Going down?’</p><p>‘Lance?’ Said Donna.</p><p>‘I think I should call the police.’</p><p>Donna grabbed him and pulled him inside.</p><p>A short while later, after a trip on some us those hilarious things that nobody seemed to know the name of, and after a conversation about Huon particles, they stood in some sort of room thing, with people pointing guns at them all.</p><p>Except Lance. Who had climbed a ladder.</p><p>‘Oh, that’s it, last of the Racnoss, you shouldn’t even exist. Way back in history, you were wiped out.’</p><p>Lance made a shushing gesture, picking up a fire axe.</p><p>‘Now, do it!’ Yelled Donna. Lace began to swing the axe, before stopping, laughing. Then gloating alot his plan, well, the Racnoss’ plan. He was just insulting Donna.</p><p>‘He made you coffee.’ The Doctor said</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘He smacked you in Huon particles. He’s been doing so for the past six months.’</p><p>‘I couldn’t risk her leaving.’ He said, grinning maniacally. ‘I deserve a medal, six months with a woman who thinks the most exciting thing is a new Pringle’s flavour! X factor, text me, Atkins diet, text me, spilt ends, text me. Never ending stream of stupid trivia.’</p><p>‘A medal, is that what she offered you?’</p><p>‘Who is this physician?’</p><p>‘Him and the girl are Martians, Donna mentioned it.’ Lance informed her.</p><p>‘Them, actually! But the point is, what’s down there? The molten core of Earth? Why do you want that?’</p><p>’They’re stalling for time.’</p><p>‘Kill the Doctor!’ Yelled the Racnoss.</p><p>‘No, don’t!’ Donna and Susan said simultaneously. The two then blinked, turning to each other.</p><p>‘Don’t worry about me.’</p><p>‘I won’t let them!’ Donna yelled, trying to block the line of gunfire. Sudan pulled her back.</p><p>‘Don’t worry about them. Grandpa’s going to be alright.’</p><p>‘I’m not having some Martian tell me that everything’s fine when it’s not!’ Donna struggled to get it off Susan’s grip. In a last attempt to free herself she bagged her head against Susan.</p><p>Donna saw something. A planet, seemingly empty of life, with red skies, red grass. The viewpoint turned around, a short man who looked like he could be one of the Beatles, based on the haircut, was backing away from three people wearing giant, stupid collars.</p><p>‘No, you can’t do this to me and Arkytior!’ The Beatles man said, backing away. </p><p>‘You have regenerated before, you will do so again. The time has come for you two to die and begin your exile.’</p><p>‘No! Stop! You’re making-’</p><p>And then everything went black.</p>
<hr/><p>‘You remember what I said about time travel?’</p><p>Donna blinked up at the Doctor. ‘What?’</p><p>‘Sorry, you knocked yourself out.’</p><p>‘I had the strangest dream. One of the Beatles was being killed. On Mars.’</p><p>‘Donna, concentrate-‘</p><p>‘But he was going to turn into another Beatle, I think-‘</p><p>‘Donna, that was a psychic- oh, never mind. Remember what I said about time travel?’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘I lied. And now we’re about to open that door the Earth’s formation, 4 billion years ago.’</p><p>‘Were the Beatles Martians?’</p><p>‘Donna, that wasn’t Mars, and none of the Beatles are Martian. If something was buried at the Earths core, we’ll see what it is. This is farther back than we’ve ever been, I’ve always wanted to see this.’</p><p>The Doctor strode over to the door. ‘Come on, no human’s seen this before, you’ll be the first,’</p><p>‘All I want to see is my bed.’</p><p>Susan joined the Doctor at the door, and, not wanting to feel left out, Donna joined them.</p><p>To watch as the Earth formed around a spaceship.</p><p>Donna wasn’t expecting that. Nor was the Doctor, by the look of things. By the time she turned to Susan, though, she couldn’t tell what Susan thought.</p>
<hr/><p>‘How about Christmas dinner?’</p><p>‘I don’t do that sort of thing’</p><p>‘Please, grandpa!’</p><p>‘You might as well, Mum always cooks for 20.’</p><p>‘Alright, then, I’ll just park her properly, might drift off to the Middle Ages. You and Susan go ahead.’</p><p>They made eye contact with Susan. ‘Meet me later.’ They thought. Susan nodded.</p><p>The Doctor disappeared. The engines started up.</p><p>‘Doctor! Doctor!’ Donna yelled, as the TARDIS dematerialised.</p><p>‘Will I ever see them again.’</p><p>‘Well, it’s a possibility. They left me in Earth when I was 97, came back when I was in my mid 100’s.’</p><p>‘So not for some- Wait, how old?!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill finds out the truth about both the student and professor that have rumours flying about them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were rumours flying about the university regarding one of the professors, who insisted everyone call them the Doctor, and perpetual, apparently, student Susan Foreman.</p><p>Rumours which stated that they’d both been there for the same amount of time, at least 50 years. Apparently records stated 70. The going theory was that they were vampires. But Bill could disprove that. She’d dated Susan, and she’d definitely not burst into fire in the sunlight, and seemed to prefer chips to blood. In fact, she seemed more resistant to it than the average human, not even wearing sun cream, or sunglasses, in the middle of summer. Bill still gave Susan extra chips, though, even though she’d left her, fearing that she could die. Apparently the fate of Susan’s only other relationship. </p><p>And the Doctor was just eccentric. Nothing wrong with that. Old people can be as eccentric as they like, surely. So could young people. Bill didn’t mind.</p><p>No, Bill knew Susan was just an average student, possibly traumatised by something which happened with a past girlfriend, boyfriend, or datemate. And The Doctor, well, they gave interesting lectures.</p><p>But now, as she sat in a chair opposite a police box, she had started to think that the Doctor was a bit too eccentric. Maybe that’s where the rumours started.</p><p>On the desk there was a black and white photo of a young girl, another, this time in colour, of a woman with long curly hair, one of the first girl in colour, slightly older, with an old man. Someone had drawn circles on the corner.</p><p>Next to that was a photo of a man with curly grey hair, a woman with ginger hair, a man with a moustache and military haircut wearing a uniform, a young woman with blond hair, and two other military men, marked ‘UNITED NATIONS INTELLIGENCE TASKFORCE: CHRISTMAS 19-’, before the frame cut off the end of the year.</p><p>The final two photographs were a Polaroid of a younger girl with short hair standing with a man with curly hair in a stupid coat, the words ‘Doctor and Susan, 1985’ scrawled underneath. What a coincidence, she thought, obviously, that was the Doctor when they were younger, with a daughter who shared her name with Bill’s ex. Finally, there was one of Susan. Her ex girlfriend, Susan, that was, with the curly haired woman and a young man in a bow tie.</p><p>The clock chimed. Someone started playing Beethoven on the electric guitar.</p><hr/><p>Bill ran into her tutor’s office.</p><p>By all means, this wasn’t normal behaviour, but given that dead Heather seemingly wanted her dead, too, and the Doctor was analysing that liquid thing which, in some sort of science fiction way was seemingly controlling Heather, it seemed like the best thing to do, especially with it so close.</p><p>‘Hello Bill.’</p><p>‘Doctor!’</p><p>‘What’s that?’</p><p>‘I’ll tell you what it’s not: some freak optical effect.’</p><p>Right before them, the puddle of water sweeping into the room started to reform itself as Heather. The Doctor reached out, then lowered their arm.</p><p>‘Let’s pop into my box.’</p><p>‘What good will your box do?’</p><p>‘Well, this is going to be an extraordinary and involved answer.’</p><p>The Doctor walked into the box, then took the out of order sign off. Bill followed. It was useless really.</p><p>‘Look, I know you’re not really a sort of sci-fi proposition, but-‘ Bill turned around. Whiteish blue walls greeted her, with a hexagonal central desk in the centre, with lenders and buttons and other stuff stuck to it.</p><p>Next to it stood the Doctor, along with Susan.</p><p>‘Time and Relative Dimension in Space.’ They said. ‘Or TARDIS for short.’</p><p>‘This is a knock through!’</p><p>‘Well, in a way, yes.’</p><p>‘Dimensional engineering, Bill.’ Sudan said.</p><p>‘This is like a kitchen!’</p><p>The Doctor and Susan blinked. ‘Err...’</p><p>‘A high tech kitchen!’</p><p>‘Bill, this is a scientific breakthrough-‘</p><p>‘Can I use the toilet?’</p><p>‘Pardon?’</p><p>‘I’ve just had a fright, I need the toilet.’</p><p>‘Down there, first right, second left, past the macaron dispenser.’</p><p>‘Thanks.’ She headed off in the direction indicated, only to be greeted by that strange butler person.</p><p>‘Oh, human, human alert, do you want me to repel them?’</p><p>‘No, it’s fine, she’s just using the toilet.’</p><p>‘Err, may want to wait a bit.’ Nardole said, as the whole thing shook.</p><p>‘What was that?’</p><p>‘We have an incursion on campus, extra terrestrial, let’s move, Susan!’</p><p>‘Yes grandpa.’ Susan grinned at Bill, before her and the Doctor</p><hr/><p>‘Its day.’</p><p>‘Definitely day.’</p><p>‘But it was night.’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Have wet traveled in time?’</p><p>‘No, we’ve traveled to Australia!’</p><p>Bill ran into the ladies room, she just needed some time to process this.</p><p>She splashed some water on her face, Australia?</p><p>The Doctor and Susan followed her inside. A couple of people in the toilet gave the Doctor some odd looks, which they ignored.</p><p>‘How are you doing?’</p><p>‘What do you think?’</p><p>‘How can we help?’</p><p>‘Can I ask you a personal question?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘Can I ask you a personal question?’ She repeated, turning to Susan.</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Are you from space?’</p><p>Susan laughed. ‘No, of course not,’</p><p>‘We’re from a planet, like anyone else.’</p><p>‘This planet.’</p><p>‘Not... Specifically.’</p><p>‘Doesn’t make sense, then.’</p><p>‘Because we look human? Bill, our species has existed for longer than your own, you look like us, not the other way round.’ Susan said.</p><p>‘Those letters stand for things, English things, why would you name something in English if you’re not even human?’</p><p>‘Well-‘</p><p>‘Because you wouldn’t understand it otherwise.’ Said Susan. ‘I took the acronym in Gallifreyan, translated the words to English, and then made an acronym.’</p><p>‘You-‘</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘You’re, you’re not, like, some super important people are you? Intergalactic police?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘Why a police box, then’</p><p>‘It’s supposed to blend in, with anything. Cloaking device got stuck.’</p><p>‘It blends in with ‘pull to enter’ on the front?’</p><p>Behind them, the sink gurgled.</p><p>‘That’s why there’s an out of order sign. Last time I was anywhere where people might look for a police box, we ended up with someone who just wanted to get to Heathrow. And was rather vocal about it.’</p><p>Bill laughed, as Susan narrowed her eyes at the drops of water in the mirror.</p><p>‘Grandpa...’</p><p>‘Grandpa!’</p><p>‘Grandpa, the mirror-‘</p><p>The Doctor pulled Bill and Susan after them as they ran out. ‘Shark attack! Everyone out!’</p><hr/><p>‘Why didn’t you tell me?’</p><p>‘Would you have believed that I was a thousand-year-old alien?’</p><p>‘What- A thousand years?’</p><p>‘Yes, well, no. 902.’</p><p>Bill glanced at the Doctor, then looked back at Susan.</p><p>‘2000, well, over that but-‘</p><p>‘How did you know I was-‘</p><p>‘-thinking that? Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? I tell you my age, you look at grandpa. You want to know their age.’</p><p>‘Yeah-‘</p><p>‘Also we’re telepathic.’</p><p>‘You read my mind?’</p><p>‘No. But I could have done, with your permission.’</p><p>‘Who’s the bald guy?’</p><p>‘Nardole. He’s a- uh...’</p><p>Bill stared at the Doctor. ‘It’s strange, though, realising that they have a family. You never really think about how your professors have families.’</p><p>‘Oh?’</p><p>‘Yeah, it’s, it’s odd. Realising they’re human- Not human- Whatever. People.’</p><p>Susan shrugged. ‘Used to travel with some teachers. Ian, Barbara... Clara, Danny... you get used to it.’</p><p>Bill grinned. ‘Also, like, they’re really old. Older than people thought, apparently.’</p><p>‘So?’</p><p>‘I just can’t imagine older people... Doing it?’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Sex.’</p><p>Susan stared into the distance. ‘I assume they must have done, at some point.’</p><p>‘Must have? Well, yeah, how do you think your parents-‘</p><p>‘We don’t procreate in that way.’</p><p>Before Bill could ask her what she meant, one of the water holes erupted in a geyser.</p><p>‘What was that?’</p><p>‘Grandpa thinks it’s your friend... New girlfriend?’</p><p>‘I was hoping so, but... Wait. Your telepathing right now?’ Bill asked, incredulously.</p><p>Susan was about to respond, but the made-up word tripped her up. ‘Sorry?’ </p><p>‘Talking telepathically.’</p><p>‘In a way. Come on, we should go.’</p><hr/><p>‘Plan: basic sterilisation. We run it through a fire. The deadliest fire.’</p><p>‘Good plan, how do we do that?’</p><p>‘By running through it first.’</p><p>‘The time war?’ Susan asked.</p><p>‘That doesn’t sound good.’</p><p>‘Not the whole time war.’ Said the Doctor, already setting some coordinates. ‘Just one battle, a skirmish, even.’</p><p>They pulled a lever, sending the whole thing toppling and turning. Bill grabbed onto the side, whilst Nardole and Susan grasped the console.</p><p>‘No, not there! I don’t like it there!’</p><hr/><p>‘You have to forget about that.’</p><p>‘I do. Come here, Bill.’</p><p>Bill walked over to the Doctor. ‘What’s up.’</p><p>‘I just want to fix something.’</p><p>‘Grandpa-‘</p><p>‘Woah, you’re not going to wipe my mind.’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘Are you bloody stupid? You don’t think anyone’s ever seen a movie? I know what a mind wipe looks like!’</p><p>‘Grandpa, please!’</p><p>‘Just let me keep my memory for a day, give me some good dreams for once.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘Okay, do what you have to do. But imagine if somebody did this to you.’</p><p>The Doctor lowered their arms. ‘Go. Get out.’</p><p>‘Sorry?’</p><p>‘Go, you can keep your memories. Don’t say anything, don’t pause, just leave before I change my mind.’</p><p>Bill turned and ran. The Doctor turned to Susan.</p><p>‘Grandpa...’</p><p>‘Shut up.’ They turned to the picture of River. ‘You shut up too.</p><p>Susan grinned as the TARDIS started to groan.</p><p>‘All of you shut up!’</p><p>Susan’s smile faltered, the TARFIS engines stuttered.</p><p>‘I’ve done everything I can do! I promised-‘</p><p>’Grandpa, when had a promise stopped us?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>10. Rings of Akhaten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor and Susan take a trip back to Akhaten with new companion Clara</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written quite quickly after the watch along.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You've been here before?' Clara asked. </p><p>'Yes, Susan and I came here a long time ago.' said the Doctor, before dashing off, leaving their new companion with their grandaughter.</p><p>'What was it like then?' </p><p>'About the same as it is now. We caused quite a bit of trouble, though-'</p><p>'Exotic fruit' The Doctor said, holding up a glowing blue ball. and scanning it with their sonic. 'Non-toxic, non-hallucinagenic.'</p><p>'Probably high in free radicals.'</p><p> </p><p>'Grandpa-'</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'Where's Clara?'</p><p>The Doctor looked up from whatever they were doing. Scanning something, by the looks of it, and looked around. </p><p>'Susan?'</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'We've lost Clara.'</p><p> </p><p>The first place they decided to search for Clara in was where they parked the TARDIS.</p><p>It had been many hundreds of years since they'd last been on Akhaten, yet they'd been there only a few years ago. Despite the relatively short passage of time, some parts of the rings seemed very different to how they had been last time.</p><p>They were either misremembering it or it had physically changed. That didn't stop them from getting lost down an alleyway.</p><p>'Grandpa. We're going the wrong way.'</p><p>'No, we're not.'</p><p>'Yes. We are.'</p><p>They stopped. 'Susan. We're going the wrong way.'</p><p>When they finally found Clara she was sitting by the TARDIS with a young girl.</p><p>'What have you been doing?' Said the Doctor, biting into one of the fruits.</p><p>'Exploring.'</p><p> </p><p>'Why are we walking away, we can't just walk away!'</p><p>'Clara, there's one thing you need to know about travelling with us. Aside from the blue box and the two hearts.'</p><p>'And what's that?'</p><p>'Susan.' The Doctor said 'Why don't you tell her.'</p><p>'Oh. Right. We regen-'</p><p>'No. Well, yes, actually, that's a good point.'</p><p>'We can f-'</p><p>'We don't walk away. I need something precious' They turned to Clara.</p><p>'Grandpa-'</p><p>'Not now.'</p><p>'But.'</p><p>'This is important.'</p><p>'The TARDIS.'</p><p>'What about it?'</p><p>'Well... I was just thinking... We could use it?'</p><p>The Doctor smacked their forehead. 'Brilliant. Excellent thinking.' They started running.</p><p>'Are they always like that?' Clara said to no-one in particular.</p><p>'Normally.' Susan responded. 'Come on!'</p><p> </p><p>The TARDIS wasn't supposed to do this. But it wasn't impossible.</p><p>It wasn't even the first time they'd done this. Donna had-</p><p>'Grandpa' </p><p>Oh, right, opening the doors. They pulled the console lever to open them mid-flight. Susan and Clara leaned out of the doors and reached for Merry.</p><p>And then she was gone.</p><p>'Brakes! Clara yelled, suddenly jerking back inside. Susan followed her, pulling the doors closed.</p><p>'Don't worry about the brakes! Dematerialise!'</p><p>For once the Doctor realised that they should probably not fly with the brakes on.</p><p>And then the TARDIS crashed into a pyramid.</p><p> </p><p>'Aren't they frightened?'</p><p>'I think they are.' Clara responded. </p><p>Susan didn't hear them. They were too busy staring at where they'd left their grandparent.</p><p>'Go back to the ampitheatre' they'd said 'Take the TARDIS. I'll walk.'</p><p>She stood staring at the sun. And at her grandparent's silhouette. The sun began to collapse. And then it regrew.</p><p>'Clara.'</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'TARDIS.'</p><p> </p><p>'I brought you something.' Clara said, stepping out the TARDIS doors. 'The most important leaf in human history.'</p><p>Susan thought that was a bit of an overstatement. Leaves would do the same thing over and over on repeat. Not just on Earth. Not just to humans. Flying into a person's face was just something they did.</p><p>'This leaf isn't just the past, it's a whole future that never happened. There are billions and millions of unlived days for every day we live. An infinity. All the days that never came. And these are all my mum's.' Clara announced, as the leaf turned into energy.</p><p>Golden energy</p><p>Susan watched quietly as something that had once been solid was destroyed, Relegated to the past. Nothing new would take its place.</p><p>It was destroyed.</p><p>And so was the sun god.</p><p>The Doctor and Clara returned. Susan couldn't quite say why, but something was different now.</p><p>Sometime later, when she thought about it again, she'd find it obvious. Things were missing. Clara's link to her mother. Gone. Akhaten's sun. Gone. </p><p>The universe had been changed forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>